Spike Strip
A Spike Strip is a mechanical device equipped with puncturing metal strips along the top designed to puncture a vehicle's tires. It first appeared in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. Spike strips in the Need for Speed series have mainly been used by the police but can be also be used by Racers in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Overview 'Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit' Spike strips are used to stop speeders in their tracks in the PS1 version. The Spike strips are used if the speeders fail to pullover or outrun roadblocks. The purpose is the same in the PC version but players who play as the cops can deploy them manually. 'Need for Speed: High Stakes' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit but players as cops can request for them. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit & Need for Speed: High Stakes. Players can blow out their own tires with their spike strips in the Playstation 2 release but cannot in Gamecube, Xbox and PC release. The helicopter can sometimes also drop barrels with spike strips in the Playstation 2 release. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' Spike strips are only used by the police and can only be found in roadblocks once the player has reached Heat Level 4. Players will come to a stop if they puncture all of their tyres. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Most Wanted although players can continue to drive after all 4 tires have been punctured. Though all control will basically be lost. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Carbon. 'Need for Speed: World' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Carbon although players can repair their tyres with the Run Flat power-up. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' Spike strips return in Hot Pursuit and function differently from Spike strips in previous games, slowing down and damaging vehicles instead of blowing up tyres. Both Racers and Cops can use spike strips and get them upgraded . Police helicopters can also drop a series of spike strips when called. Players are not immune to any spike strips and can damage their own vehicle. Spike strips are dropped using a device equipped on the rear of a car. They have lights indicating which team released them; red for Racer and blue for Cops. The Levels of a Spike Strip *Level I — A regular spike strip is dropped. *Level II — A longer spike strip is dropped. *Level III — Two long spike strips are dropped. HP2010Lvl1Spike.jpg|Level I Spike Strip HP2010Lvl3Spike.jpg|Level III Spike Strip 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' Spike strips appear in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Spike Strips can be deployed by Heat Level 5 FCPD Chevrolet Corvettes as well as appear at roadblocks. Players can reinflate their tyres by using either the reinflate tyres mod or by driving through a "Knocking Brothers" repair shop. NFS13 2012-11-25 09-40-34-771.jpg|Corvette Z06 Interceptor Roadblock with Spike Strip MW2012 Spike Drop.jpg|Spike Strip Being Dropped by a Corvette Z06 Interceptor The username is admin and password is admin Trivia *Players can use the rear-view mirror to aid where they plant their spike strip. *Spike strips will not make contact with the tyres of a tailing vehicle if it is exceedingly close to the rear of the car. It's recommend to leave a gap of around half a second to allow the strips to deploy. *Spike strips are most effective on straight or narrow roads as their expansion properties will make them difficult to avoid. *Spike strips slide after deployment and could catch up to a player that is braking. *Higher speed vehicles will have a generally higher chance of hitting a strip due to understeer. *Players can deploy spike strips during a crash. *Releasing a strip in the clear section of a roadblock can be strategic against rivals and racers. *Police vehicles in Most Wanted, Carbon, Undercover and World cannot be affected by spike strips. *In Hot Pursuit: 2010, spike strips only last for a few secconds before disappearing. Hitting a strip also causes it to disappear. Video Category:SCPD Category:Equipment